


Andrew Likes To Spoil Neil

by praising_the_foxes



Series: Neilmas2k19 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Neilmas2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praising_the_foxes/pseuds/praising_the_foxes
Summary: Neilmas2k19: Post-Canon





	Andrew Likes To Spoil Neil

  * Neil didn’t realize it was happening at first
  * It started with armbands
  * Then knives
  * Andrew likes to get Neil presents, yknow?
  * He got Neil a fox pendant the year before he goes pro
  * He gave Neil a fox hoodie that Neil is sure was custom made but he doesnt question it
  * When Andrew goes pro, he gets Neil three things
  * Robin
  * A new car (with a ridiculous bow and all)
  * _(Neil had walked out of the graduation ceremony after Neil did only to see Andrew smoking against the car)_
  * And a new watch with two faces, one that will display the time where Andrew is and one in Neil’s current time
  * Later, Andrew likes to spoil Neil
  * Every week, Neil comes back to the dorms with parcels waiting for him
  * Once, Andrew gifted Neil a charm bracelet with a cigarette, keys, a Maserati, a fox, and a racquet ( _they will eventually add more things and surprisingly Andrew has a corresponding bracelet)_
  * Another time, Andrew shows up, sitting on Neil’s bed with a request for tattoos
  * They end up getting matching fox paw tattoos with their names on each other
  * Andrew shows up with a ring one time.
  * Neil did  _not_ cry
  * When Neil goes pro, he finds new equipment and clothes waiting for him on the reg
  * He also finds massage coupons
  * _(When Andrew was in town he gets two coupons- one couples massage and an exclusive massage coupon from Andrew)_
  * When they finally live together, Andrew takes Neil out to these ridiculous high end restaurants every other weekend
  * They frequent hole in the wall cafes and bakeries often as well
  * Andrew once gifted a brand new condo, decorated by Andrew himself
  * It’s their new home
  * Neil dares to ask why Andrew does this
  * The answer is because Andrew thinks Neil deserves it, but he tells Neil it’s because he has all this extra money from playing stickball



**Author's Note:**

> some of yall on tumblr made this dirty smh lmao


End file.
